cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arachnos
__TOC__ Arachnos Drones are not robots? I had the Temporary power Electromagnetic Grenades which does additional damage to robots, yet the Arachnos drones were not affected by the special damage. --StarGeek 20:24, 2 Feb 2006 (CST) Turrets I noticed in Siren's Call yesterday that Arachnos have their own turrets. - Snorii 07:22, 19 April 2006 (PDT) Doctor Geist Who made this guy an Elite Boss? I did the mission his article mentions at level 5, and I fought him as a Lieutenant. He's probably a Boss. A Special Boss, not an Elite Boss. Now, think that no mob has ever been possible to change his category like this in the whole game, with the exception of Sea Witch. So, unless someone has had an encounter with him at high levels as an Elite Boss, I think this guy should be changed to Special Boss. As usual, I can provide the screenshots to prove he was a Lieutenant at level 5, please feel free to ask for them =) --Yakovlev 09:27, 2 October 2006 (PDT) : ...and no one came to the help of the good doctor. So, as promised, I'm deleting him from the Elite Bosses section and moving it to the Special Bosses section instead, where he should be =) --Yakovlev 00:14, 14 October 2006 (PDT) Ghosts Right now, they're in the Named Enemies section. Shouldn't they have their own section? They're not really named enemies, since there are multiples of them throughout several missions. Also, there's a named one called Operative Fowler that I haven't added since I'm not sure where they section will end up. These guys are encountered in Veluta Lunata's missions. --TonyV 13:39, 27 November 2006 (PST) : Hey, Tony! =) : Just to explain this, the Named Enemies section was created as a section to put enemies that were in a certain faction but one can't find regularly. Good examples of this are the Crey Scorponoid Tanks, the Shadow Freaks and these Ghost Wolf Spiders. Sure, you can find them in a couple missions, but you will never find them in outdoor zones, nor in regular missions. Henceforth, they are special cases: you can't find them regularly, yet they still are part of their respective factions. : Operative Fowler is a Wolf Spider Huntsman Ghost: I checked his attacks, and they were the same as Special Operative Rauscher, so they may be both regular bosses with a different name, like it happens in most of the game' missions. =) : In a future date, I'd like to include notes on every mob in the game about where one can find him, including the missions for special cases such as these ghosts... but I'm afraid there's still a lot to do until that can be done =/ : --Yakovlev 01:35, 28 November 2006 (PST) Sub pages? Just wondering, why do we have all the other groups on sub-pages? I mean, we haven't done that for the Council, and it seems to work out well enough. In fact, doing this with Arachnos would still be shorter than the Council page anyways. If there's some reason why we don't do this, please do tell. Abyssal 10:36, 27 December 2006 (PST) :It is something that Asgard01 did. I know that some of the enemy group pages get pretty long, but I'd prefer them all be on one page personally. Asgard01 also made some sub-pages for PPD if I recall correctly. I believe there is a thread on the forums about it, but nothing came of it. - Snorii 11:23, 27 December 2006 (PST) :: o.o I made a couple of the PPD subpages, but I did it because they had a seperate faction of PPD, and that I'd seen it in other places like here.. Though I have to admit I've been wondering why they didn't have See Alsos linking back and forth. >.> also, Nemesis and his automations are on seperate pages. --Sleepy Kitty 19:10, 27 December 2006 (PST) :::That is a good point. Nemesis Automatons obviously do belong to the bigger Nemesis faction, but should we separate based on what the descriptions tell us? Should we group them logically? Another one to consider is Red Caps as opposed to RedCaps. And why does this remind me of Dr. Suess's Sneetches? - Snorii 20:18, 27 December 2006 (PST) :::: o,o the RedCaps was just positron's failed way to keep villains from getting the badge for them (which is now happilly given up on..). I think that even if we do keep them seperated, they should all refer to each other, and the subgrps should DEFFINITLY! have a mentioning of the main grp in the pages description section. --Sleepy Kitty 21:54, 27 December 2006 (PST) Levels observation Just writing thsi down so I don't lose it = Skarmory The PG 03:58, 31 March 2007 (PDT) *Huh, I should work on this more... especially now with Flashback making it whoa hey easy :) - Skarmory The PG 18:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Mission at lvl 15 *Minions: Wolf Spider, Wolf Spider Enforcer, Mu Striker *Lieutenants: Mu Adept, Wolf Spider TacOps, Blood Widow Lvl 16 *Minions: Wolf Spider Assault *Lieutenants: Blood Widow, Fortunata Seer Mission at lvl 25. *Minions: Arachnos Drone, Wolf Spider Assault, Wolf Spider Enforcer, Arachnobot, Blood Widow Siren's Call - lvl 30. *Minions: Crab Spider Slicer, Tarantula, Fire Tarantula, Arachnobot, Arachnos Drone, Mu Striker *Lieutenants: Tarantula Mistress, Fortunata Seer, Crab Spider Longfang, Arachnobot Blaster, Mu Adept *Bosses: Toxic Tarantula, Night Widow, Fortunata Mistress, Tarantula Queen, Arachnobot Disruptor, Crab Spider Webmaster, Mu Guardian (unsure) Mission at lvl 35. Enemy level range change. Enemies encountered: *Minions: Fortunata, Fire Tarantula, Tarantula, Crab Spider Slicer, Mu Striker *Lieutenants: Tarantula Mistress, Night Widow (*shudder*), Crap Spider Longfang, Mu Adept *Bosses: none encountered. Suspected: Toxic Tarantula, Tarantula Queen, Fortunata Mistress, Crab Spider Webmaster, Mu Guardian Note on Wretch *I have no idea what's the second toggle he uses. It uses Unstoppable's "beat fists on chest" animation but is clearly a toggle since it lasts nowhere -near- 3 minutes before he switches it off and it doesn't make him all but impervious to firepower like Ms. and Miss Liberty. - Skarmory The PG 18:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Dr Aeon Do we need him twice? :) --Murf 22:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Good question. The only reason I can think of to keep two entries is if there's a real distinction between the two. For instance, does the EB have a different powerset than the AV version? On a related note: having just looked at the list of powers for the AV version, does anyone know what the name of the power he uses to summon extra-dimensional copies of himself is? --Eabrace 17:33, 29 April 2008 (UTC) The Boss In PI radio mission I encountered The Boss as Mu Guardian. Nord Blast 01:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Operative Whorfin Have been encountered as Mu Guardian and Bane Spider Executioner in PI radio mission - Nord Blast 05:34, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Additions to Named Bosses Operative Iago (Crab Spider Webmaster, Mu Guardian, Toxic Tarantula, Tarantula Queen) Nord Blast 22:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Operative Lo Pan Encountered as Fortunata Mistress in PI radio mission. Nord Blast 06:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Operative Greench Have been encountered as Bane Spider Executioner in PI radio mission Nord Blast 07:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Named Bosses I'm getting very strong impression that all named bosses (at least in radio missions) are randomly spawned as Fortunata Mistress, Crab Spider Webmaster, Bane Spider Executioner, Mu Guardian, Toxic Tarantula or Tarantula Queen Nord Blast 07:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :That's pretty much true of any faction in a radio or newspaper mission. Generally the boss you fight will be a randomly selected type of boss appropriate to your level (Tsoo and Circle of Thorns missions immediately come to mind as good examples.) The Tsoo page provides an example of how we're noting those in other articles, but in some cases I can see how the list might get a bit long. Those cases might warrant just noting "random boss" rather than calling out all of the specific types of spawns you might get. That's more a suggestion in general, though, so I've put it up for discussion on the forums. --Eabrace 13:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC)